surprise!
by RO-VAN
Summary: vanitas is taking xion somewhere special. will she finally tell him how she feels or will they remain friends? disclaimer: i dont own anything kingdom hearts. this story is written by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

vanitas invited xion somewhere special. will he finally admit his feelings or will they remain friends?

i dont own kingdom hearts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Xion's point of view)

I glance at the clock. It was half an hour before Vanitas would pick me up, and take us to his "surprise". I of course, was facing the one problem all teenage girls of this generation faces almost every day.

"I…have NOTHING to wear!" I screamed. I looked over at my best friend namine who was lying comfortably on MY bed, managed to look up from texting her boyfriend Roxas for 5 seconds.

"Xion don't worry. You'll look fine." Namine said.

I sigh and look around for anymore clothes to choose from but fail to find a perfect outfit but sadly fail. She groans from watching me and gets up.

"Just sit your sweet little tush on your bed and ill find you a perfect outfit for your FIRST DATE." She said before turning to search threw my closet.

I blushed darkly at her words.

"It's not a date!" I shouted. She gave a stifled laugh as she rummaged through my clothes once more.

"Sure it isn't, and I'm a single girl who absolutely HATES art and the color white." Namine sarcastically replied. I stared at her with surprise. She never talked to anyone like that.


	2. Chapter 2

(Xions pov)

15 minutes later, she arranged an amazing outfit for me. I quickly put it on and find 10 minutes until Vanitas picks me up from my house. Last week, he texted me asking if I was free on Saturday, and I told him I was and why he was asking. He only smirked at me and replied it was a surprise. I realize I'm still blushing because of the winky face he sent me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking at the. I try to stop the blush on my face and run to get the door before any of my older siblings did.

I yank it open finding Vanitas with his right arm raised implying he was about to knock on our door again. He tried to make it look like he was stretching but I knew. I giggled at his failed attempt.

"Let's just go." He fake-scowled at me. I giggled and closed the door behind me. We were heading to his really nice car when I heard a faint whistle. I looked up to see namine waving at us.

"Have fun you lovebirds!" I hear her shout. I blush and roll my eyes before smiling. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. Before I can get in, he ties a blind fold around my eyes.

"Whoa! What are you-?" I asked.

"It's a surprise isn't it?" I could literally here the smirk appear on his face. I shiver when he holds my arms and feels his breath on my ear when he's directing me into my seat. I frown in disappointment when I don't feel his presence anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

(Xions pov)

I hear the door open and close on the other side of the car and keys jiggling. I could feel his eyes stare at me.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"ready." I replied.

After what it seemed to be thirty minutes of talking and driving he tells me were close. I feel myself jumping on my seat and here him laugh at my child like silliness. After what seemed like forever, he finally parked.

"Were here," He said. I reach for my blindfold but he stops me.

"Don't. Not yet, I want too." He said. I feel my cheeks grow hot. He gets out and opens my door. He tries to cover my ears when I get out but it was too late. I smile already hearing the sound of the waves and the people by me.

"Well it seems you already know where we are." He took the blindfold of me. I smile even wider when the smell of the ocean reaches my nose. He took me to my favorite place, the beach.

He took me to the peer and all afternoon we played the games and rode the rollercoaster's on the boardwalk. It started with a few competitive games like air hockey, which I won by the way. I think he let me win. He also got me a stuffed animal at those claw machines, which I never seem to win. We ate hotdogs and burgers and sea salt ice-cream, my favorite. There was also this pretty blue haired girl that attempted to hit on him, but he acted like she was thin air and kept his attention on me the whole time, which made me blush like crazy. We went on more roller coasters after we ate. We literally went to every attraction and he suggested we get some souvenirs. I nodded and he took me to a remote area of the beach where we found so beautiful unbroken seashells. It made me happy to know he knew all these little things about what I liked to do and eat and go.

At around 6, we decided to eat dinner on the beach because many people had left already, the sun was setting and the moment couldn't be more perfect. Maybe I should tell him now. I mean he likes me, Right? Suddenly I felt his eyes staring at me. I blush as I saw his gaze, and no matter how much I blushed I couldn't look away from his beautiful golden eyes.

"Xion? Can….I t-tell you something?" he stuttered. I gulp as he looks at me with serious determination.

"Uhh…well" he scrambled to his knees in front of me. I smiled at his clumsiness.

"Uh well...I just wanted to say. I wanted to say that you are truly an incredible person." He was stuttering until he saw my eyes and regained his confidence.

"I wanted to say how important you are to me and how big of an impact this has been for me. A couple days ago after getting your number from your friend and texting you nonstop, had sort of turned me into some smiling fool. Everyone was scared thinking I was planning something sinister. It was actually kind of funny." I smiled as he chuckled happily." I know this is kind of sudden, but... these last moments with you have been... The greatest moments of my life. I used to be someone who only cared about himself but... Not anymore. You-you make me happy, I always smile whenever you come to mind." He said kneeling as if he was going to propose or something. I was speechless by his confession, guess he beat me too it. I grew nervous as people started to surround us. I keep my eyes locked with his. My blush growing by the second.


	4. Chapter 4

(Xions pov.)

"I try my best to no more about you but it seems like the only thing I don't seem to get what you feel about me though. I'm betting on myself a 50/50 chance right now… but will you be my girlfriend?" I look at him surprised. He opened a tiny box with a ring in it. The ring was small and silver. It was beautiful, for a few seconds I'm speechless, then remember him as well as a crowd of people are awaiting my answer.

"y…..yes" I say quietly. Apparently no one heard me but he did. He jumped up happily as if I agreed to marry him.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed happily. He put the ring on my middle finger and spun me around. The crowd cheered but I didn't even notice. I was happy, so happy I couldn't put it into words. I guess he felt the same because he kissed me. There was no better way to say 'I'm so nervous and happy I have no words.' He smiled at me once more when we finally parted.

"I love you" I blushed darkly. It kind of just came outa my mouth. But he didn't mind

"I love you too." He whispered to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished! Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you thought!XP


End file.
